Devil's Design
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo makes a deal with the god of hell. What would you save during a war? Yourself or your family? This is Ichigo's sin.
1. Prologue

**Devil's Design**

By Amethyst Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo makes a deal...with the god of hell. It's the middle of Aizen's war and people are dying...what would you do, if it was a choice between yourself, and the people you care about? This is Ichigo's sin.

Warnings: I will add some original characters, but they will be side characters...

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Bleach...though that still won't keep me from trying to buy it from Tite Kubo... No? I thought so...

**Prologue**

Ichigo, 'one who protects', he had heard his name meant that when he was just a little boy from his father, and at the time he choose to protect his mother, the most precious person to him.

But he failed, and wouldn't fail again.

No, failing wasn't an option, and it never would be.

One explanation of this was how Ichigo wanted to save everyone he cared about from Aizen's wrath, but he knew it would only be some time before one of them got caught up in the endless bloodshed, and tried to fight a battle they couldn't possibly win.

Heck, just last week Renji, and Rukia were knocking on death's door after fighting Grimmjow, and probably would have died if Ichigo hadn't shown up when he did.

"I will protect them." Ichigo vowed every time he walked into the battle ground that was Karakura.

Already, his family was hiding out at Kuorsaki Clinic, with all of his friends and their families. So it wasn't so uncommon anymore for ordinary people to see Shinagami, and hollows, with all the reiatsu flying around in the Shinigami's battle against Aizen, and just about every hollow out there.

Every day, Ichigo (even though he was never a religious guy) silently pray he wouldn't see one of his nakama in a body bag the next day, and so far it worked. But he knew it wasn't going to work forever. Something had to give, and either way one side would be utterly slaughtered.

And at this point in the war (five months) the Shinagami were already losing.

So far, the only thing keeping Soul Society from kicking the bucket was Ichigo himself.

It was ironic. Purely ironic.

The one person they hated to ask for any kind of help was the one person keeping them all from being Kamikaze idiots and being defeated.

Ichigo Kurosaki had become a kind of icon for the lower shinigami, and he, Ichigo would fight the higher ranks of the Espada with the other was stronger now and could even go toe to toe with Aizen's Primero Espada, but still, he was a long way from even thinking about fighting Aizen, and everyone knew it.

He trained every chance he got, and grudgely cooperated with Shiro(1), but he hadn't really felt like he was making any process in getting stronger and competing his goal of kicking some major Aizen butt...

It was probably this strong desire that led to his current predicament.

About thirty minutes ago, Ichigo had been purifying some random hollows during his guard shift, when after defeating a very disgusting (not to mention evil) hollow the usual gate of hell appeared, and the hollow was taken in, end of story.

At least it should of been, but right after the hollow's entrance into the world of fire, two people covered completely in cloaks similar to that of Zangetsu grabbed Ichigo, and roughly tried to drag him into the still open hell gate.

Ichigo tried to grab Zangetsu and beat these weirdoes into the ground, but found his soul slayer gone and in the hands of the enemy. He tried struggling, but it was next to unless.

For some reason these impossibly strong guys really wanted him to enter hell, and Ichigo could do nothing as he was tossed into the portal.

~*~*~*~

Ichigo warily opened his eyes some time later, and instead of being tired and groggy he was alert; he was lying on the ground.

At current he seem to be in some sort of black throne room, with one man sitting at the throne observing Ichigo with interest, and a touch of amusement.

Ichigo jumped up from the ground, and was about to draw Zangetsu when he remembered he didn't have him anymore.

The person at the throne laughed at Ichigo's failed attempt to ready himself for an upcoming fight.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked glaring up at the kept himself back from saying what he really wanted to say.

'Who the hell are you?'

"Hell's God."

~*~*~*~

_**(1) Shiro's full name is Shiro Yami (white darkness), plus I learned that 'Kurosaki' can roughly translate to 'black hope'.**_

_**A/n READ AND REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! After I update everything else... I WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES SOON I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS STORY OUT OF MY HEAD!**_

_**Read and Review I'm getting better at editing, but I love a beta reader... (Hint, hint)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Devil's Design**

By Amethyst Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo makes a deal...with the god of hell. It's the middle of Aizen's war and people are dying...what would you do, if it was a choice between yourself, and the people you care about? This is Ichigo's sin.

Warnings: I will add some original characters, but they will be side characters...

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Bleach...though that still won't keep me from trying to buy it from Tite Kubo...

**Chapter 1**

_Last Time_

_The person at the throne laughed at Ichigo's failed attempt to ready himself for an upcoming fight._

_"Who are you?" Ichigo asked glaring up at the man._

_He kept himself from saying what he really wanted to say._

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_"Hell's God."_

Ichigo blinked once."What?"

The so god smiled an amused smile."The reason I have called you here substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo is to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. A deal. I will grant you power...but in exchange you will work for me."

Ichigo considered this deal carefully.

Power. It was the very strength Ichigo needed to end the war with Aizen. The war needed to end. As it was Soul Society would be destroyed in a matter of months if the war continued...but could he really make a deal with Hell? How could he be sure that hell would keep up its side of the deal?

But still he couldn't afford to be picky.

Any day now he could be found out as a vaizard and he would be shipped out to the twelfth division for simply being an 'abomination'.

Ichigo's eyes those his only options? Agree with Hell, or continue on his path with Soul Society, and either be found out or be left in the aftermath?

"You have two minutes left before I decide for you." The god said.

Ichigo didn't like his tone, but maybe he would be able to get some answers to some of his questions.

"Why would you offer me this deal to begin with? What would you gain from me working for you?"

"I offer this deal to you and only you because you are chaos itself, and are perhaps the only one able to take the power I give you. If Soul Society falls, so will Hell. To have you working for me Kurosaki Ichigo is to balance the worlds..." He said eyes looking haunted, almost as if there was more but he didn't, and couldn't say.

"What?" Ichigo understood most of what the guy said but was confused to the last part of his answer. 'What was he talking about?'

"Do you agree to the deal?" The person asked.

"As long as my loved ones and people I care about are protected." Ichigo said finally. Ichigo was resigned to his fate. Either way, he was probably screwed.

If he had to sacrifice himself he would. He would protect them, even at the cost of his life.

"Then it's a deal." The man said.

That was all Ichigo heard as he descended into darkness.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back in Soul Society, the Shinigami were frantically searching for the shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo... How were they to know he was in the last place they ever think to look...?

~*~*~*~

_**A/n READ AND REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! After I update everything else... Sort of short, but I really couldn't figure out how to do this chapter...seriously I think I wrote it at last eight times.**_

_**Read and Review....or the writing fairy won't come...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Devil's Design**

By Amethyst Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo makes a deal...with the god of hell. It's the middle of Aizen's war and people are dying...what would you do, if it was a choice between yourself, and the people you care about? This is Ichigo's sin.

Warnings: I will add some original characters, but they will be side characters...

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Bleach...though that still won't keep me from trying to buy it from Tite Kubo...

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time_

_Meanwhile back in Soul Society, the Shinigami were frantically searching for the shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_How were they to know he was in the last place they ever think to look...?_

~*~*~*~

Ichigo opened his eyes to a setting sun. He felt sore, very sore as if he had been run over...

"Ow." He muttered sheepishly.

Ichigo found he was lying on the cement ground, and got felt like crap.

/**You look like crap**. / His hollow joked. (Comments like this made Ichigo wonder if his hollow could really see him...)

Ichigo ignored him, and instead tried to sense if any shinigami were nearby...there were none.

"Good." He whispered to himself.

Now no one would have to find out where he was...at least not sighed, and started jumping along the roofs tops back to Urahara he was lucky he hadn't been missed too much, and could say he was merely be late because of a hollow...

As he jumped away he didn't notice that in the shadows of one of the buildings a person was watching him...

~*~*~*~

The god of Hell watched as the shinigami representative was taken away, and hoped that he made the right choice in regards of what was to come.

If he didn't then either way it didn't matter if Soul Society won (which was unlikely) they would still be people of Soul Society. Them and their twisted ideas of fairness...

The true fairness was equality.

~*~*~*~

Ichigo made it back to Urahara Shoten in just less than five minutes and stepped in. The shop lights were off, and silence reigned supreme as Ichigo entered.

Maybe they were out fighting? It was possible, it had happened a couple times. Oh well he'd just wait here-.

Almost instantly there were five swords at his throat, and the lights snapped on. Ichigo was face to face with the shinigami captains.

~*~*~*~

_**A/n: The long awaited Chapter that everyone's been waiting for...enjoy it it'll be maybe five days before I update this story again...**_

_**READ AND REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Devil's Design**

By Amethyst Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo makes a deal...with the god of hell. It's the middle of Aizen's war and people are dieting...what would you do, if it was a choice between yourself, and the people you care about? This is Ichigo's sin.

Warnings: I will add some original characters, but they will be side characters...

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Bleach...though that still won't keep me from trying to buy it from Tite Kubo...

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time_

_Ichigo made it back to Urahara Shoten in just less than five minutes and stepped in._

_Almost instantly there were five swords at his throat._

Silence that stretched forever before the swords were sheathed and Ichigo fixed his face into calmness, but inside he nearly had a heart attack. Even now, in the heat of Aizen's war Ichigo still hadn't told his shinigami friends what he really was...and now he had another secret. Oh joy.

/Let's not forget the crappy system Soul Society worked with now, right Aibou? / Hichigo added.

Ichigo ignored him once more as his nakama welcomed him into the old shop.

"Ichigo!" They yelled.

"Hey." Ichigo replied back, before nearly being suffocated by all the mod souls.

Why were they hugging him? Did he miss something?

"What's going on?" He asked wondering why everyone was acting so weird.

"You seem to be doing well, Kurosaki-kun." Urahara said waving his wave and then pointing it to Ichigo. "Considering the reading we got on the hollow you were fighting."

Now Ichigo was even more confused.

"What about it?"

"It was a low level Vasto Lorde."

"WHAT?!"

~*~*~*~

The God of Hell sat one his grand tales looking over files upon files, but one of them stood out among them.

_The Noble Kurosawa Family-958 years_

_During the war between Soul Society and Hell nearly two thousand years ago, this noble family fought bravely against the demons from hell, but sadly just after the defeat of hell the family was massacred. Though there are always rumors of living members nothing is proving..._

_The Kurosawa Family was well known for being one of greatest branches of the royal family. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, and they valued equality. But for all their honors and titles, what made this family so great was their ability to destroy Kidou in all its forms..._

~*~*~*~

Aizen watched as the truce between the vaizards had been sealed.

~*~*~*~

The tides of war were changing. Everything was changing. The beginning of the end was coming. Would Soul Society be ready?

~*~*~*~

Isphira-hope you like this chapter. Yeah I seem to have a talent for cliffhangers.

Hyou-kun-lol. Your reviews are always so awesome! Sorry this chapters short too! I couldn't figure out how to make it longer! But the next chapter **will** be longer (like 3,000) words to make up for all the short chapters!

VietShinigami-maybe... you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks 4 your review!

Dark Thorned Rose-thanks 4 your nice words and your review!

**A/n: The long awaited Chapter that everyone's been waiting for...enjoy it it'll be maybe five days before I update this story again... Still kinda of short but the next chapter will be super long to make up for all the short chapters!!**

**READ AND REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Devil's Design**

By: Amethyst Ichigo

Disclaimer: I can't draw for crap, so heck no does not bleach belong to me…

**Chapter 4 - Within Suspicion **

_Last Time_

_"It was a low level Vasto Lorde."_

_"WHAT?!" Ichigo's calm demeanor fell away with that simple statement._

"You just defeated a low level Vasto Lord." He repeated while waving his fan in front of his face. Urahara continued to grinned, happy that he was able to get a reaction from Ichigo yet again.

The other soul reapers and even Ichigo's friends themselves just looked at Ichigo in slight shock. Even though the proof that Ichigo had defeated one of the higher hollows was staring them in the face, it was still very surprising.

They knew Ichigo was strong, heck it was a given as he had defeated three of the strongest captains in Soul Society, invade said place, and Hueco Mundo (he rescued Orihime), destroyed the Hokyoku, and lots of other seemly impossible things...but for him to have progressed this far? It was simply incredible. And scary.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The toneless voice of Byakuya Kuchiki said biting into the shocked silence that had settled into the Urahara Shoten.

Ichigo looked up to him.

"What Byakuya?" He asked. Byakuya's eyebrows twitched but no other signs appeared to indicate any hatred toward Ichigo's informal usage of his name. But Ichigo could plainly see Byakuya's irritation, he had to. It was small motions that could kill a person in battle if not careful.

"Do not lose. Continue guard duties, you will be asked for a report." Byakuya said before heading out. His captain cape flapped behind him, giving him a cool appearance.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow clearly not expecting what Byakuya said. He couldn't be worried about him...yeah, right. And Rukia secretly loves Kon-.

"Better do as he says Ichigo," Renji said commenting. "Taichous still sore about your fight with him. He wants to defeat ya before anyone else does."

Ichigo sweat dropped. 'I thought so.'

"I'm going to excuse myself Urahara-san." Uryu's voice said breaking though Ichigo's thoughts. It was then that Ichigo noticed the time.

"I better go too." He said turning to the shop entrance. "Bye." He told them before leaving. The cool night hit him as he descends into the night, and started the journey home.

~*~*~*~

The few people that remained watched Ichigo carefully as he left, carefully studying his reiatsu to make should he was a great distance away. Rukia was the first to speak up.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking towards Urahara for answers. Her face was void of emotion, but her eyes said everything clearly.

"I am positive. You, yourself have seen the evidence of 'it' happening." Urahara said laying his fan down on the table, as if a sign that he was laying bare his honesty, and perhaps a dangerous truth.

Renji watched the interaction between the two shinigami, and was very confused.' What were they talking about? What signs?'

"What the hell are you two talking about?" He asked him patience already thin (him being sleep deprived did not help add to his already small patience).

"The Hokyoku is merging with Ichigo."

Renji gawked at Rukia.

"What?!"

~*~*~*~

Ichigo yawned as he slipped into bed. He was dead tired, and after the presence of his friends, and the brush with death he felt exhausted both mentally, and physically. He laid in bed waiting for the much desired sleep to over take him, as he thought out some more…

He now had two secrets to keep from Soul Society, and his friends, he was going to have to pull off a miracle to keep both under wraps… but still. He had recently noticed the apparent absence of the vaizards. Heck, before Monday at least two of them would drop by to check on him daily, making sure he secret was still that...a secret. (They seem to think the moment Soul Society discovered Ichigo, that he would join them.)

But still none of that stuff made any sense, why were Shinji and the others so dead set on having him on their crew? Was it simply because he was vaizard? Nope, that couldn't be it; it seemed to be much more than that. It was like they wanted something from him-. Ichigo stopped his train of thoughts there.

Maybe he was just thinking into this whole situation too much…

After all, what did he possibly have that another person didn't?

~*~*~*~

"You should this is going to work?" Lisa said skeptically.

She really did not think that the whole treaty thing was a good idea. Lisa would rather not fight with moron shinigami again because of some war. Why should she care? Soul Society dumped her, but that didn't mean she wanted to fight them either.

Killing people was so irritating.

Love frowned. "How should I know?"

Lisa said looking at Shinji rather than Love. "I wasn't talking to you, Lover boy!"

"How should I know-?!" Love started again.

A vein appeared on Lisa head." SHUT UP!"

The two quieted, and Shinji was finally able to get a word in. " This plan is going to work because Ichigo is running out of options...his power keeps growing sooner or later he'll have to come back to us..."

The entire group (barring Hiyori) looked at Shinji surprised. He had never seemed so serious before...things really were bad.

~*~*~*~

"What?!" Renji said now totally confused. "But I thought the Hiyo-thingy was in Rukia, and Aizen took it." He makes a weird motion with his hands trying to show what he was thinking.

Urahara sighed, not because of Renji's questions but because of what he would have to say.

"The Hokyoku that was inside Rukia was the first attempt at making the Hokyoku, I placed the real one inside Ichigo, and in the off chance Aizen did kidnap Kuchiki-san." Urahara said starting.

"Kisuke here, thought that by putting the Hokyoku inside Ichigo that the absorption would occur faster because Ichigo was part human." A female voice said from behind Renji. Renji turned around.

It was Yourichi.

"Exactly." Urahara nodded, showing agreement. "But something in Kurosaki-san unique genetic data caused a mishap."

"A mishap?" Renji said echoing Urahara, seriously not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yes…even though Kurosaki-san's body was absorbing the Hokyoku, it was changing his soul. At this point it is possible to assume Ichigo could become a hollow, or even a vaizard-."

"What's a vaizard?"

"A vaizard is the opposite of an Arrancar. Instead of the hollow part being dormant the shinigami part maintains almost full control. Though the possibly of Ichigo being one of them is small, less than five percent." Urahara concluded.

"Why?" Rukia asked this time, also curious.

Yourichi answered her.

"Being a vaizard happens though a very difficult process, that the soul transforms into. Most soul reaper cannot handle such pain, and even when this process is done most commit suicide, unable to bear the weight of having hollow half."

Renji and Rukia winced.

They had both fought some pretty hard hollows during their careers, and just couldn't imagine the possible strain of having a hollow half. It just seemed so impossible…

"Back to Ichigo, what does this merging mean?" Renji asked again still not getting why a merging was so surprising. Wasn't that what they wanted?

"Because normal absorption doesn't change the soul, Ichigo is turning into a fully fledged hollow." Urahara said.

It felt like the world came crashing down on the occupants of Urahara Shoten.

~*~*~*~

Isshin Kurosaki sat on the edge of his bed thinking, and looking at the far wall.

'Something had to be done, and something was going to happen now.' He thought mad. Tonight had been the fourth night this week that Ichigo had come home all beaten up, and only had a chance to sleep a couple of hours before raising early, and leaving. Hell, Isshin himself couldn't remember the last time Ichigo had eaten.

If this kept up, Isshin was positive Ichigo was going to pass out. And that did not sit well with the oldest Kurosaki.

War be damned. It was time Isshin Kurosaki made a call.

~*~*~*~

Rukia yawned as she jumped in though Ichigo's bedroom window. She was also very tired, and really did not feel up to thinking any more about the situation. Sure, it was important, but right now there had time, and they could afford to be lazy..., right?

Rukia got back into her faux body (which was already in pajamas and climbed into the closet to sleep. But still that one sentence that Urahara said played back into her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"How long before the changes full occurs?" Rukia asked trying to gauge how much time they had left to find a way to help Ichigo._

_"Normally, he would have a couple mouths-," Urahara started._

_Renji gulped, and Rukia looked down. They could both hear a 'but' coming up._

_"But I've remedy the situation a new solution I came up with (and secretly injected into Kurosaki-kun) we have eight mouths. I'm already looking into an alternate situation as we speak." Urahara said bring his fan up, happily like he just encountered a new complex problem. (Though Rukia wouldn't put it past Urahara to not take this seriously...He really was an idiot.)_

_"Good." Rukia said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Renji smiled weakly at her. All hope was not lost. Now, if only they could keep this to themselves without Soul Society finding out..._

_FLASHBACK END_

Rukia yawned again before making herself comfortable in her make shift bed. She needed to get some sleep if she wanted to solve anything tomorrow...

~*~*~*~

The vaizards landed on the cement of Karakura, but they weren't the only ones. Among them was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Stark, and a few of the lower espadas.

"Scout out, and distract the shinigami, you have your orders." Stark said to the lower hollows nodded and vanished into the night.

"Let's go Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said tonelessly, as usual.

Grimmjow rolled he eyes, but didn't argue, he would be getting a good fight soon, and that thought alone made Grimmjow able to put up with the dipshit called Ulquiorra.

They sonidoed off, as did the vaizards.

Tonight everything would change.

~*~*~*~

_**A/N: Hope you readers like this chapter...took me forever to write it! Wow, seems like forever since I've updated this particular story... (The death threats were really funny, and helped this chapter along).**_

_**You know the drill...**_

_**READ & REVIEW, I UPDATE FASTER (AND MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER) IF YOU REVIEW!**_


End file.
